Amu works For Easter
by TheJellyDreamTeam
Summary: Amu and Yaya work for Easter. Rima gets jealous and Ikuto and Tadase join forces to free Amu.


**D: HELLO PEOPLEZ! DREAMER HERE WITH MY SECOND FANFIC!**

**I: dreamer does not own shugo chara...**

**=^.^=  
**

* * *

"I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional..."

Amu stopped singing. The director (Sanjo-san) was making a slashing noise across her throat. "What did I do this time, Yukari-chan?" she said with a sigh. "I know you're doing well but your voice is cracking, dear!" Sanjo said sweetly. Amu folded her arms. After Amu finished 6th grade, Utau quit, Yukari hired Amu as a singer, and she lost track with everyone except Yaya (Yukari hired her also). Now a part time popstar, she took on the stage name Mitsuku Airi Omo and worked for Easter. "I'll work on it then." Amu said with a hint of bitterness. She set off at a brisk walk backstage. "Amu-chan, Why are you doing this?" Her chara, Ran,said "It doesn't make you happy"Miki, another chara, put in. "And you look tired." Suu, her third chara, squealed. "AMU-CHI! Yaya has great news!" Yaya Yuiki, Amu's younger friend said brightly. Amu smiled. Yaya always was a little immature. "Follow me! They found us!" "Um... Yaya? Who exactly are you talking abou- " Yaya started pulling Amu down the hall and opened the visitors room door. Amu gasped. Her friend from elementary school, Tadase, Kairi, Kukai, Naghiko (Nadeshiko, as he had told Amu his secret last year),Rima, Utau, and Ikuto were sitting there, obiously waiting for her.

"Yo, Joker! How ya doin'" Kukai said with a grin. "Hello, Hinamori-san." Said Tadase. "Hey, Amu!" Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Ikuto chorused. Rima glared at Nagi, but he pretended not to see.  
"How did you- I-I-I mean when did you-..." She managed to studder in the shock of seeing them.  
"How did we find you two?" Utau finished for her. "Easy. Google and Iru said she could sense Ran's energy. So, is Yukari working you to death?"

"Yes." Amu replied with a weak smile."Very."

"You work for Easter?" Everyone except Amu, Yaya, and Utau yelled."Yeah, where did you think I was? Didn't Utau tell you she quit and I took over?"

"AMU! THE SHOW STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Yukari's voice came over the loud speaker. "Coming." Amu said softly. Her friends watched, dumbstruck,as she walked to her dressing room and put on the dress Yukari set out for her. The bluegreen satin and black lace clashed with her bubble-gum pink hair. She added a pair of black lace gloves and piled her hair on her hair. Black boots compleated the outfit, and she donned a silver and black headset. She ran to the stage, passing her old friends on her way. She climbed in the lift to center stage and the spotlight hit her. She saw her friends sitting in the front row, smiled and began to sing...

"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me..."

10 MINS LATER

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus"

15 MINS LATER

"I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional..."

LAST SONG PEOPLE. I PROMISE!

"Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?"

Amu skipped down the stairs, trying not to fall from wearing high-heels. "Ouch!" She yelped as she fell on her ankle. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." She checked to make sure her headset was off. When she got to her dressing room, Yaya and Utau were waiting for her. "Good job, Amu. I didn't know you could sing!" Utau said playfully. "Be quiet." Amu replied, as a smile played around her face. "You need to straighten up. They'll be here any minute wanting an explanation."

"That's exactly what we're here for, Amu. Or is it Mitsuku Airi Omo?" Rima's voice came from the back of the room.

Amu stared at them from the mirror. She sighed and closed her eyes in a silent prayer. "What do you want to know first?" her voice in a hushed stage whisper, eyes still closed.

"So, Utau quit, Sanjo-san hired you and Yaya, you changed your name on stage, and now here we are." Rima was having trouble believing Amu. 'Maybe she has always worked for Easter and has been sending them our secrets!' she thought. "That's right." Amu said, her eyes still closed. "How long ago was this, Hinamori-san?" Tadase's voice made Amu open her eyes. "Yaya thinks about three weeks!" 'THANK YOU YAYA!' Amu thought. She hadn't wanted to answer to Tadase. All eyes turned to Yaya. "Yukari-chan made Yaya head of backstage! And th-" Yaya stopped because Utau wanted to speak. "Look." she simply said and pointed to the open window. There were about 50 X-Eggs floating out there! Amu and Rima jumped up. "I'll take care of this." Rima said. "I'll Unlock My Heart! Character Transformation: Clown Drop!  
She went up to the eggs to perform Juggling Party! but the power knocked her over. Everyone gasped as she fell to the ground, but Nagihiko caught her. "Let go of me, cross-dresser!"

"I'll Unlock My Heart!" Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!

"I'll Unlock My Heart!" Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!

Amu and Tadase had Transformed. By the look on Rima's face, she didn't trust Amu. But it was to late for her to say anything, as Amu and Tadase had already started to purify them.

"Platinum Heart!"

* * *

**D: You likey?**

**I:Stop acting like a 3 yr old.**

**D:I can take out the Amuto parts...**

**I:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!I LOVE YOU DREAMER-SAMA! PLZ REVIEW!**

**YOU HEARD IKUTO! REVIEW!  
**


End file.
